


Odkurzacze

by Regalia1992



Series: Prayer for Prey [3]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, krótka forma, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018, śmiercionośne odkurzacze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Z zapisu TranScriba Morgan dowiaduje się, co zabiło Octavię. Postarałam się o rozwinięcie tematu.





	Odkurzacze

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na prompty lipcowe w fejsbukowej grupie Ao3. 2. Zepsuta maszyna.

Octavia miała całkiem przyjemną posadkę na Talosie. Nie była naukowcem. Nigdy nie wpadła na żaden rewolucyjny pomysł, no może poza małą zmianą w przesyłaniu zepsutego sprzętu. I tak, była tylko mechanikiem, ale za to jak wspaniałym.

Wczorajszy dzień zaczął się od alarmu. Wiedziała, że to pewnie był jeden z tych comiesięcznych, treningowych głupstw, które mają za zadanie nauczyć ich, co robić w przypadku ataku tyfonów. Wiedziała co - spieprzać jak najdalej, tłuc we wszystkie martwe rzeczy. O ile dasz radę uciec. No, przynajmniej dzisiaj nikt nie wyskoczył z kolejnymi ćwiczeniami.

Kobieta siedziała w swoim boksie i naprawiała zniszczoną część diagnostyki operatora medycznego, kiedy usłyszała znajomy szum i pikanie TranScribe'a. Rzuciła szybko wzrokiem na szyb. Wypadły trzy odkurzacze. Octavia odwróciła się w stronę panelu i odebrała wiadomość.

\- No hej, Octi — powiedziała wiecznie uśmiechnięta Galel. — Co tam u ciebie, złota dziewczyno? Ciągle w pracy?

\- A gdzie indziej mogę być? — zapytała ironicznie.

\- No nie wiem, nie wiem. Na wczorajszym alarmie Illiya trzymał się ciebie dość blisko, więc... — urwała kobieta, odchrząkając wymownie.

\- Ja ci nie wypominam przesiadywanie z Goodwin w arboretum — rzuciła Octavia. — Daruj mi przemowę. Powiedz lepiej, co tym razem mi przesyłasz?

\- Odkurzacze. Dwa ze spalonymi obwodami, a co się stało trzeciemu, pojęcia nie mam. Chyba coś z płytką, bo ją... zgubił.

Octavia zachichotała, zakrywając usta dłonią. Oczywiście, cała Galel, twierdząca, że maszyna sama z siebie może gubić swoje części. Na tej stacji było zbyt wielu ignorantów uważających, że celowe zniszczenia sprzętu mogą zrzucić na głupotę rzeczy martwych. No dobrze, półmartwych, jeśli brać pod uwagę rzędy kodów zero-jedynkowych za oznaki życia. Kobieta odwróciła się i spojrzała w stronę szybu. W koszu leżały cztery odkurzacze. Dwa ze zniszczonymi obwodami, jeden bez płytki i jeden nowy.

\- Hej, mówiłaś o trzech zepsutych odkurzaczach, a podesłałaś mi kolejnego.

\- Kolejnym? Ja tylko podesłałem ci trzy.

\- Ale ja widzę cztery, Galel. CZTERY. Przy czym czwarty wygląda prawie jak nowy.

\- Czwarty nie jest mój, nie jestem aż tak hojna — odparła Galel. — No sorry, moja panienko, widocznie ktoś chciał ci zrobić żarcik... O cholera! Muszę kończyć, coś się dzieje - rozłączyła się nagle.

 _Okej_ , pomyślała Octavia, odsyłając naprawionego operatora. _Zobaczmy, co wam dolega, blaszaki._ Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę odkurzacza bez płytki i się zawahała. Ten czwarty odkurzacz przybył tak cicho, iż nawet nie usłyszała żadnego szumu, charakterystycznego dla szybu windy. Dziwne, choć nie niemożliwe. Kobieta chwyciła za z pozoru wyglądający na prawie nieużytkowany, odkurzacz. Był dziwnie _miękki_.

Po chwili siłowała się z Mimikiem, oplatającym jej twarz i wżerającym się czarnymi mackami w mózg. Przegrała.


End file.
